Brothers
by EsmeRose21
Summary: Sam and Dean meet Stefan and Damon . Still in the universe of SPN and TVD; Sam and Dean go to hunt a duo of vampires by the names of Stefan and Damon when a witch that somehow both Damon and Dean managed to piss off finds all four of them, deages them and kidnaps them. Stefan and Sam are being used against them and desperate to save their brothers what will Damon and Dean do to sav


AN: I wish I owned SPN and the Vampire Diaries but I don't

So not everything is going to be 100% accurate but I had this idea in math the other day and figured "hey why not"

Characters in this story might be a little OOC

Disclaimer: Torture and language

Summary: Sam and Dean meet Stefan and Damon . Still in the universe of SPN and TVD; Sam and Dean go to hunt a duo of vampires by the names of Stefan and Damon when a witch that somehow both Damon and Dean managed to piss off finds all four of them, deages them and kidnaps them. Stefan and Sam are being used against them and desperate to save their brothers what will Damon and Dean do to save them. (Sam and Dean deage to 17 and 13. Stefan and Damon deage to 18 and 11)

———————————————————

Sam and Dean were tracking to vampires brothers according to legend Stefan and Damon Salvatore. To Sam and Dean they were monsters that had been alive far too long and needed to be taken out.

Stefan and Damon were walking in the woods on the run from the famous Winchester brothers who were attempting to hunt them down.

Stefan and Damon came to a fork in the road when I witch appeared from the depths of the forest. He smirked and said

"Ah the Salvatore brothers"

Behind them a rustle

"Oh and the Winchesters" he smirked perfect just what I wanted. He snapped his fingers and all the hunters and vampires knew was darkness

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean woke up first confused as to why he felt different then he saw it. The shaggy hair, the thin lanky body and the boy to small for his age laying limp next to him. Dean didn't need to look twice he knew it was Sam.

"Sammy" Dean was shaking Sam terrified the witch had done something to Sam in his vulnerable state.

He groaned and rolled over rubbing his eyes like he did when he was young "D'n?" It quickly hit Sam that he was a lot smaller and instantly Sam was fully awake.

"Dean whats going on! Whats happening? Dean why am I smaller all of a sudden?"

Dean shushed him "Sammy I promise I'm going to figure this out and get us out of here. I promise.

Right across from the Winchester brothers also in a cell was the Salvatore brothers. Stefan woke up first. He was significantly smaller and was no taller then 4'10".

"Damon!" He started shaking him "Damon wake up!"

Damon took in a gasp of air and quickly sat up and was face to face with a tiny Stefan.

"Stef what?"

The sound of a chuckle echoed through the hall and the witch was in sight clapping his hands together.

"So" he smirked "what do you think of my new spell? I de-aged you guys."

He turned to Sam and Dean "You guys are a now 13 and 17" he then turned to Stefan and Damon "You two are 11 and 18. Also be aware that you guys might go back to some habits you had at those ages. Like how little Sammy would always be so worried about big brother and how hw would call him Deanie when he was scared. But don't worry Sammy boy. Little Stefie over here used to call his big brother Dami. Now of course you two are older and might not say those names but with what I'm about to put you though you will"

"Hell does that mean" Dean snapped.

"Well Dean and Damon you BOTH pissed me off and everyone with a pair of eyes and a pluse knows you both have only one weakness. Your baby brothers"

Damon hid Stefan from the witches sight with his body and Dean brought Sam close holding him protectively against his chest.

The witch snorted. "See I knew I was right"

"Anyway...I had a sibling once but shes dead because of you two. Damon you dated her she wouldv'e done anything for you, then you broke her heart sending her off the deep end causing Dean to come and kill her."

"Daisy" Damon muttered.

The witch snorted "yeah Daisy. Listen here big brothers you have five minutes to decide. Who's little brother is first for some revenge torture?" And just like that he was gone.

It was silent for about two minutes everyone trying to process what just happened when Sam spoke up.

"I'll do it"

Dean cut in "No! No I'm not letting that happen"

"Dean this guy is going to torture me or Stefan." Sam glanced to the Salvatore brothers who were silent. "Look at how small Stefan is. Whatever these crazy bastards have planned...he won't survive it."

Dean continued to shake his head "No"

"Listen big brother. By the time I was 13 dad already had me trained. I'm stronger then a normal 13 year old and I have a higher pain tolerance. I'll be okay."

"They're vampires Sammy! They can handle it!"

"Not yet we aren't" Damon had fire in his eyes because of Dean's suggestion for Stefan to be the one. "We were 17 and 25!"

"Damon don't fight him on this. I'll be okay." Stefan smiles softly.

"Stefan" Sam called from across the hall "I'm going to do this and nobody can stop me. Not even you Dean." He looked Dean in the eyes.

"You always taught me to be a hero but never let me be one because you're scared. Just let me do this. Let me save him."

Dean struggled with it for awhile before his voice cracked and a tear fell "Sammy" and Sam hugged his brother.

Dean shakily brought his arms around Sam and held him knowing that in just a few minutes Sam would be in pain. Probably be experimented on. Dean had no idea what was going to happen.

Across the room Damon felt a pang in his chest thinking that right now he could be sending Stefan off to be tortured but this kid is going voluntarily for his brother.

"Thank you" Damon whispered as a tear fell.

Sam was about to say something when the witch came back.

"Little Sammy Winchester it is!" He used a spell to teleport Sam into his grasp.

Dean cried out as Sam was teleported out of his arms "Please take me! Please" Dean was begging.

"Sorry Deano everyone knows the best way to get to the great Dean Winchester and Damon Salvatore is through their little brothers" he was mocking them.

Sams eyes welled with tears as we looked at how desperate Dean was. Damon brought Stefan closer to him as to remind himself that Stefan was still with him.

"And Oh" the witch said "before we go have some fun you should know my name" he smirked "You can call me Jason and I hope to hear you screaming for me to stop Dean over your brothers pained cries" and just like that Sam and Jason were gone.

"NO!" Dean banged his hands on the bars and fell to his knees tears falling down his face.

It was silent in the hall no talking just a occasional whimper from Dean.

Damon finally decide to say something "I'm so sorry man. I can't even imagine" he looked down at Stefan and tried to shake the image of Stefan being tortured away.

Before Dean could respond a pained yelped echoed through the house. Dean looked down knowing what was about to happen.

Then the real screaming started. The 3 that remained in the hallway could hear Sam screaming in pain and Dean just looked down holding back his tears. He couldn't just give Jason the satisfaction of Dean begging for him to stop.

The screams stopped and Jasons voice was heard. "I can switch your places ya know. Bring little Stefan here and put you back with your big brother."

Sams weak voice came through "Go to hell"

Sam started screaming again. Dean was losing it. He had no idea what the crazy bastard was doing to Sam and Dean was trying so hard not to scream at Jason from where he was.

You could hear Jason chanting something and crashing coming from where they were and Sams screams got louder and eventually Sam lost it.

"DEAN" he screamed

Dean lost it too "STOP IT PLEASE! SAMMY ITS OKAY! JASON STOP" sobbing through the whole statement.

Damon brought Stefan closer to him imagining how Dean was feeling at the moment and felt like he was drowning just at the thought. Stefan was covering his ears and shaking smart enough to know he was next no matter what anyone did.

Soon Jason came back carrying a limp and bloody Sam and dropped him right in front of Deans cell. Jasons pouted his lip and said.

"So close yet so far to helping your baby brother." He smirked. "Ill be back soon for little Stefie." And with that he left.

"Sammy" Deans voice cracked as he despeartly tried to wake his brother.

Sams eyes slowly cracked open and Sam and Dean seemed to have a conversation with their eyes when Sam reached a shaky hand into his pocket handing him a key. The key to the cell doors.

"You smart little bitch" Dean took the key and let himself out before tossing the key to Damon so he could let himself and Stefan out.

Dean gently lifted Sam into his arms. "Everything is going to he okay now baby brother I promise." Dean kissed Sams forehead and Damon and Stefan came forward to join them.

Damon laid a gentle hand on Sams forehead "Thank you for saving him." Sam smiled softly and that was answer enough.

Damon put Stefan on his back, both Salvatore brother weary about Stefans much smaller state.

Dean nodded "Lets move."

Getting out of the house was like a maze and finally they thought they were out when Jason appeared and laughed.

"You really think you were gonna leave that easily? I must say Sam is very talented in managing to lift the key from me but its still Stefans turn for a little torture. After all Damon you were the reason my sister went darkside.

Jason again snapped his fingers and Stefan was held in front of him.

"STEF!" Damon shouted immediately overcome by fear. "Please don't" Damon began to beg.

"One step and I kill him." Damon didn't move but kept his eyes locked on his brother.

"Now shall we." He snapped his fingers and they were all in a dark room. Damon and Dean tied to chairs, Sam chained to the wall; again just out of Deans reach and Stefan hung from the ceiling by his wrists.

"Now while my main focus is Stefan I of course have to keep Dean amused." Jason walked over to Sam and injected him with something.

Jason cut off Dean before he could even begin. "Its a potion that will make Sam live his worst nightmares but also silence him so he won't be able to yell out for big brother to save him"

Dean looked at Jason with dark eyes "I'm going to kill you and I'm going to enjoy it."

"Hush now Dean. Its time to put Damon through what I put you through"

((torture scene ahead))

Jason flicked his hand and Damon had a gag on. "Let the fun begin"

He picked up a electroshock stick first walking around Stefan and pushing it against his body making Stefan jerk and whimper.

Damon pulled on the ropes but they didn't budge.

Next he picked up a knife and drew lines all down Stefans arms he then cut off his shirt and began to slice down his chest. Stefans whimpers turned into yelps and tears.

Jason put the bloodied knife down then walked up to Stefans side and ran a finger through Stefans hair. He tried to move his head but Jason wouldn't let him.

Damon growled and pulled harder on the ropes but still nothing.

"Now for the fun part" he began using Stefan as a punching bag and thats when Stefan really started to cry he made eye contact with Damon begging him to do something and Damon looked down his own tears falling.

Unbeknownst to everyone in the room Dean was getting out of his ropes. He was going to knock the bastard out. Untie everyone, then tie up Jason and torture him till he turns them back. Then Damon and Dean are going to kill him for what he's done.

Stefan was really getting beat on and he couldn't take much more.

Again Jason was distracted he didn't notice Dean escape or pick up the gun he left on the table. He realized too late when Dean came and knocked him out.

Dean rushed over to Damon and used the very nice used to cut up Stefan to undo his bonds. Damon barley nodded in thanks before rushing over to Stefan.

Gently Damon undid Stefans bonds and carried him over to Sam and Dean. Dean unchained Sam; who was still in his dream world and gently kneeled down next to Dean who had picked the lock on his chains and now had Sams head in his lap.

Damon looked at Dean and saw anger, rage, and sadness fly over his face. Damon knew he looked the same.

Dean looked at Damon. "Once we get out of this Sam and I will leave we will put it to the hunters community that you two are off limits. I'll give you my number too so you can call me if theres any issues."

"Thank you truly. We never had time to be properly introduced I'm Damon and this is Stefan. Although after this I feel like I've known you forever."

"I know what you mean. I'm Dean and this is Sam"

"Dean" Dean looked Damon in the eyes. "What your brother did for mine" Damon shook his head and his eyes welled with tears. "I can tell Jason did more to Sam then Stefan if you hadn't gotten out when you did...he would've started experimenting spells on Stef...I think thats what he did to Sam"

"Thats Sammy for you. He has this hero complex about him. He had this refusal about letting Stefan be taken and tortured...we should tie Jason up before he wakes up"

"Good idea" neither of them made a move to leave their brother.

"Guess we are on the same page about our brothers huh?" Damon laughed a little.

"Yeah" Dean smiled softly then gently laid Sam on the ground. "Lets get this bastard to undo the de-aging spell then we beat the shit out of him and kill him"

Damon nodded laying Stefan near Sam. "Lets do it"

Soon Damon and Dean had Jason tied up and they woke him by splashing water on him.

"Mornin sunshine!"

Dean chuckled and shook his head "Now listen you bastard whatever you did to us undo it"

Jason nodded hoping it would save him from his deadly mistake.

One second they were all teenagers the next full grown adults.

Damon watched as Stefan vampire healed his wounds and breathed a sigh of relief. Then he looked guiltily at Dean

"Its okay...we have an angel friend who can heal him. Would've called him sooner but there are wardings all over the place."

Damon nodded and turned back to Jason. "Ready to torture him?"

Dean responded with a smirk "Hell yeah"

They were about to begin when a voice calling "wait" stopped them. They turned around to see both Stefan and Sam awake; Stefan supporting Sams weight.

"Don't kill him" Stefan called

"D-don't t-torture him either" Sam said before coughing.

Stefan shushed him. "Put yourself in his position. How insane would you two go if someone did what we did to his sister."

"He tortured you two Stef he isn't getting away with it!"

"Damon stop it!"

"Stupid little brothers and their stupid hero complex" Damon rolled his eyes.

Dean snorted "Yours too huh?"

Damon nodded before turning to Jason "You are lucky our baby brothers have hearts of gold and that they are so forgiving if it were up to us you would be screaming for forgiveness right now."

"I'll call my friend Bonnie shes a witch too she can turn him into the witch police or whatever"

Dean quirked an eyebrow while Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Come for any of us and I mean any of us ever again and you'll be burning on pyre faster then you can say "oops" understand me?" Dean threatened.

Jason nodded feverishly.

Dean took his brother from Stefan "Lets get out of here. I'll call for Cas have him heal Sam and check out Stefan then he'll teleport us back home" Damon nodded to Deans statement and followed him out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The impala was idling and the brothers were saying their goodbyes. Stefan and Sam hugged, Damon and Dean just shook hands and after number exchange and a wish for both sets to stay safe the Winchester brothers were off. Leaving Mystic Falls and the Salvatore brothers behind.

Jason was never heard from again. The boys never knew what happened. When Bonnie got to the warehouse all there was was a corpse. The only person that knows will never speak because after-all you don't mess with Sam and Dean and their friends. Jason learned that the hard way from a man named Castiel.

———————————————————

AN: Let me know what you think. Leave a review. Should I do more SPN/TVD crossovers?


End file.
